1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that can increase the operating speeds of image data retrieval processing, image processing or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Dramatic advances have been made in the development of image recording apparatuses, such as digital cameras, but especially there has been the increases in the memory capacities of recording media, such as PC cards, for use with such the apparatuses, and in the number of the image files that can be stored.
Paralleling the development of increased memory capacities, for recording media, there is expected the growth in the importance of file retrieval methods of retrieving desired image data from enormous quantities of data. The following known methods are available for retrieving files that include image data.
As a first known file retrieval method, non-image data, such as an ID, a keyword and a title, are manually entered as retrieval data for an image file, and are correlated with a recording location and an image file name to retrieve a desired image file.
As a second known file retrieval method, an image file is generated by the addition to image data of attribution data, such as the photographing date, luminance and color difference data, and property analyzation of the attribution data of the individual image files is performed so that a desired image file can be retrieved.
As a third known file retrieval method, text data included in an image file are read as a unit of a character string, and during pre-processing performed to facilitate retrieval, retrieval data are prepared by correlating the character string with data specifying a recording location within the image file. Then, while retrieval is in progress, by referring to the retrieval data prepared during the pre-processing, the character string is used to identify a desired file.
However, according to the first file retrieval method, the need to manually add a keyword imposes a load on a user, and from this a usability problem has arisen. According to the second file retrieval method, when there is an enormous number and variety of image files, an extended period of time is required to retrieve image data that match a specific condition, and the user must wait a long time for the display processing of image data to be terminated. And according to the third file retrieval method, a process for preparing retrieval data is required, and this pre-processing takes time.
Judging from recent trends, image recording apparatuses are diversified in accordance with their intended purposes, such as the provision of a type that supplies high image quality and superior color reproduction, of a type that, while taking portability into account, includes only the minimum required functions, and of a type offering higher performance, including the provision of a special effect such as sepia photography or the provision of an enhanced photographic function such as multi-point autofocusing.
As the image recording apparatuses are diversified, the functions of data processing apparatuses, e.g., personal computers (PCs), which read and process image data recorded on a storage medium by the image recording apparatus, also tend to be diversified.
When the functions of a data processing apparatus are diversified, accordingly, there is an increase in the number of operating members and operating commands, and the operating method becomes complicated. However, when an image file stored by the image recording apparatus is to be processed, unwanted operations, commands and functions occur, depending on the conditions under which the image file was recorded.
For example, even when the functions provided for a data processing apparatus include one for reddishness prevention, this function is not required when an image file is recorded without using a strobe, or when an image file is recorded by an image recording apparatus that does not have a strobe function. When functions and commands not required for the performance or the operating mode of the image recording apparatus are displayed as though they could be employed, usability is deteriorated, and time is required for mode setting and function selection. As a result, an erroneous operation will occur.